


Her trial

by Celtic_Neko



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Neko/pseuds/Celtic_Neko
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Say'ri
Kudos: 6





	Her trial

Robin gave a small smile as he wrapped his jacket around Say'ri. The two had recently become lovers and had chosen to keep it from the others, if only for the time being.  
"There now that'll keep you warm," Robin said giving Say'ri light kiss on her forehead.  
"Thank you Robin. The coat is quite comfortable and warm," Say'ri responded wrapping herself up further.  
"It's yours then," The tactician said.  
"I shan't be taking it into battle, you'll wear it then right?" Say'ri asked.  
"Of course. You'd bust a blood vessel if I wasn't on the front lines without and protection," Robin quickly answered.  
"Then why not wear it now?" Say'ri asked embracing him.  
"Well. I'm not gonna get blood on your coat" Robin said getting a look of disappointment from Say'ri. "And this might not be my final hours" He'd say after a gap of silence.  
"Why not guarantee your life?" Say'ri pushed.  
"Because it's her trial Say'ri. Either way I'll accept my fate," Robin said embracing her.  
Say'ri accepted the embrace and immediately hugged him back.  
"But I don't want to lose you," Say'ri said slightly muffled  
"I know but she needs to make this decision," Robin lamented.  
Robin broke the embrace and gave Say'ri a kiss on her lips. It was clear she didn't agree with the decision she wanted him to come back. She wanted her tactician to live so they can spend their lives together.  
The tactician sighed being honest he was afraid of death more so now than ever. Say'ri pushed him to not follow through with his plan but his mind was clear and he had his path. He'd either die by the hand of another at sunset or when he was ready. Either way gods willing he'd accept his fate.  
"Say'ri I want you to complete the book if I don't return. Can you do that?" The tactician asked  
Say'ri gave a slight nod. Robin could tell she would cry if she spoke. He'd give her what was potentially his last kiss and exit his tent.  
"Hey Frederick I'll be on the western side of the camp to enjoy the piece," Robin said, the great knight nodding in response.

Robin remained still as he looked over the fields in front of him the sunset looming over it. The peace was somewhat intense for him. His head would turn lightly as he heard movement behind him. He knew who it was she'd been looming over him since she revealed her true origin.  
"Greetings Robin. May I have a word?" She says standing by him.  
"Lucina… What is it?" Robin would say still facing the sunset  
"It's about father" Lucina responded.  
Robin's head would turn towards her but soon return to the fields and sunset.  
"From what little memory I have he was a caring and kind man. People would tell me about how brave he was or how he'd always place his family first before himself." Lucina would say.  
"That sounds like him," Robin would say nodding.  
"In my world he was killed at this ritual by the one he trusts most," Lucina looked down her mind in turmoil.  
Robin sighed "You want to prevent his death by killing that person first,"  
Lucina gasped there was a finality to his voice and it scared Lucina. Him and her father were brothers without blood.  
"How long have you known?" Lucina would say turning to Robin.  
"Since we picked up Praim," He'd answer still staring at the sunset.  
"So why not try and stop me?" Lucina pushed  
"I saw no reason to. When I encountered Validar at the Carrion Isle he'd restored my memory," Robin explained  
"You knew you were the Fell Vessel," Lucina gasped  
"Exactly it was but a matter of time until you took your chance. So tell me, will you complete your mission? Save your father's life by ending mine?" Robin turned to her. His face was neutral  
"What? Your just going to accept it? You! The man who slayed Walhart! You're just going to let me kill you?" Lucina shouted.  
"Yes," Robin replied calmly  
Lucina drew her Falchion and pointed it at him. Her hands shaking.  
"Why?" Her voice shaky  
"We all face a trial in life I figured mine was Emmeryn. This one is yours. Your trial is this choice," Robin stated  
"How do I know which is the right choice?" Lucina asked  
"That is your belief. Your morals. Your choice," The tactician answered  
"Tell me, are you and Say'ri?" Lucina couldn't finish her sentence  
"I hardly see how this matters to the moment at hand but yes. Say'ri and I are together," Robin answered.  
"I came to your tent and found her inside of it… hugging your coat," Lucina explained  
"She is aware of this moment and she won't attempt any sort of vengeance, she promised me," Robin explained.  
Lucina's mind was a whirlwind of emotions. She knew she had to do it that's why she came to this time. It was her mission. She had to kill the Fell Dragons Vessel to save her father.  
Robin turned to the sun it almost gone from this world and possibly his last look at it. He got onto his knees and closed his eyes.  
"Make your decision Future Witness," The Tactician declared


End file.
